Serenity
by Sharem
Summary: Dannon Mahariel has a conversation with Zevran about finding a home and his serenity. Sequel to Release. Also a Cheeky Monkey challenge.


**Disclaimer**: Dragon Age Origins/Awakening belongs to Bioware and EA Games

**AN**: This is my answer to the _A New Home_ challenge at CMDA and it stars my Dalish elf, Dannon Mahariel. Set after the story _Release_. I hope this is okay since I don't have a beta…^_^;

* * *

><p><strong>Serenity<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a cool morning, but Dannon was already sweating. He was trying to practice using a longbow and then the shortbow. But no matter how many times Nathaniel tried teaching him, the elf just could not grasp the mechanics of using the ranged weapon. He was one of the Dalish, a people known for their skills in archery. However, for some reason, he just did not have the talent. That was when he decided to just train with his two longswords.<p>

_Vigilance_ and _Starfang_ sang in his hands, the two blades swinging in his grasp as he gracefully moved through the training grounds at the Vigil. The gentle hum of the enchanted swords lulling the elf into a state where all he could see was the Dance. The Dance was one where he imagined enemies attacking him at all angles, with all types of skill. He slashed at an imaginary foe with _Vigilance_ in his right hand while parrying another with _Starfang_. When he beheaded one of the straw training dummies, someone started clapping rather loudly. Dannon whirled around to see a familiar blonde elf grinning at him.

"Remind me to never spar with you, my dear Warden," the blonde elf remarked airily before a lecherous grin appeared on his face. "Unless the type of sparring I would love to show you is of a horizontal nature." His eyes roamed over Dannon's form, the grin becoming wider.

Dannon scowled at the other elf as he sheathed his two swords and leaned them against the beheaded training dummy. He should have worn his armor this morning instead of just his leather breeches. He liked training without any type of shirt on because it meant one less item needing to be laundered. He also knew that his constant training, even without the threat of darkspawn occupying him, his body was lean with hard and toned muscles on his pale form. However, this enabled the other to ogle him mercilessly.

"Zev," the Warden-Commander said blankly as he searched the area for something, _anything_, to cover his bare upper torso. "I thought you were still in Antiva taking care of a certain bird problem."

Zevran shrugged and leaned against a wooden post, his eyes never leaving the other. "I decided that my handsome friend needed to have someone as scintillating as myself around."

Dannon snorted as he took his white hair out of its normal braid and shook it loose to just past his shoulders. He wanted the sweat to dry out before he went back inside. "You aren't as clever as you like to think you are, _lethallin_. Be serious for a change and tell me the _real_ reason you're here."

The Antivan crossed his arms and gave the Warden a stare that made the other want to fidget. "You want me serious, my friend?" he asked though his tone wasn't set to be questioning. "Fine. Are you happy, Dannon? The letter you sent some months ago said that Morrigan was gone."

The mention of the witch's name made Dannon close his blue eyes and he took in a deep breath. Yes, there were times when he missed the yellow-eyed beauty, but now…

"I am feeling better, Zev, there is no need to be worried about me." He gave the blonde elf a small smile that said more to Zevran than any letter.

"And do you feel at home in this dreary castle, leading these Wardens of yours? You _could_ always come away with me and have grand adventures that you could only dream of."

The white haired elf stared at the assassin for a moment and glanced up at the ramparts of the Keep. There was someone up there and his face softened at the young woman up there. The dark hair of the woman was the same shade of as Morrigan's, but this girl's personality was a polar opposite of the witch…

"This is my home, Zev, more so than my clan. I have found friends here who accept me for who I am, not because I'm the Hero of Ferelden and Commander of the Grey. As hard as it is to believe, I have found peace here. I have found my serenity."

Zevran followed his friend's line of sight and gave him a true smile. "I see. Have you tried wooing the girl yet?"

Dannon shook his head. "No, I will not do anything unless I know that there is some interest. She's a new recruit who became tainted by the Blight, just as I was. Talking with her, though, it's nothing like I've experienced before. She's sweet, innocent…"

The blonde elf chuckled when he noticed the young woman waving down at the Warden. "You feel at peace with this girl, this serenity you speak of?"

"By the Creators, yes…" Dannon absently replied as he waved back at the woman. "She, and my friends here, make this place my home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I'm sure that everyone knows who this girl is, the one Dannon is talking about...^_^


End file.
